Les OneShots de Venie
by Venusa
Summary: Voici le troisième OS en song fic ;) Pairing DMHP bien entendu ;)
1. Pardonné

#**Salut à tous. Voici mon premier One-shot. Je pense faire une série sur des morceaux de Kyo.**

J'écris également avec Paradise1. 

Lisez ces fics ^^

Ps : g changez un tit truc car il manquait une phrase dans le texte.

Pardonné

__

Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd

Qu'on vienne à mon secours

Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? 

Pourquoi suis je si froid ? Même mes parents ne voient rien. Trop absorbés par leur chasse au survivant...

__

J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour

Sans jamais voir le jour

Ma vie se résume à ce manoir vide et sombre, comme mon père...

Ma vie est un long couloir mal éclairé ... Tout le monde passe devant, personne n'ose s'y aventurer... tout le monde m'entend crier, personne n'écoute.

__

J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour

J'ai pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre ... Mon arrogance et mon mépris m'ont desservi. Au lieu de lui faire deviner ma détresse, ma tristesse ; il a cru à mon dédain, à ma haine...

__

Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage et voir du paysage 

Prendre le large, écoutez mon message

Je suis las, las de cette vie ...

Ce père abject et cette mère absente ...

Ma solitude et l'indifférence dont il fait preuve m'entraîne dans les méandres de mon être.

__

les barreaux d'une cage

peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes

A présent c'est décidé. Lorsqu'il lira ces mots peut-être comprendra t'il. Il était celui qui aurait pu. 

Peut-être n'a t'il rien vu. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu voir ...

Je ne le blâme pas, je regrette juste mes fautes. Sans elles tout serait si différent...

__

J'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver.

Plonger dans mes pensées je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. J'en arrive toujours à penser à lui. Tous ces mots, ces gestes de haine. Je lui pardonne tout. Je rêve juste qu'enfin je puisse poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui prouver tout l'amour que je ressent pour lui. 

__

Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité.

Oui, je rêve d'un baiser, avant de partir vers d'autres cieux. Un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir, et ensuite je m'enfuirais dans la forêt, en son sein noir ...

__

Je suis la cible qu'il te faut, le satellite en trop

Pourquoi ce mépris au fond de sa voix. Cet air dédaigneux dans son regard de glace.

Cette glace est d'apparence, je sais qu'au fond de lui, un coeur bat pour un être. Son comportement de ces derniers jours est si différent. Et le mien... je l'ai remplacé. Je me comporte de la même manière que lui, avant. Avant qu'il ne change. Avant de le voir sous un nouveau jour. Sous les yeux de l'amour…

__

J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle je suis comme tout le monde

Mais je ne peux lui laisser ce pouvoir. Je me fait une carapace à l'aide de ma colère. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Déjà je suis à bout. Le voir chaque jour me brise le coeur. Ne pouvoir le toucher, le sentir. Mais je suis le Survivant, et personne ne supporterait que je signe un pacte avec le diable. Alors je fais semblant...

__

Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte

J'ai tellement envie de succomber à l'appel de la chair, la sienne. Si pale ... Elle doit être douce. J'ai envie de la caresser. Mais la peur me paralyse. La peur de sa réaction. celle de mes amis. La peur qu'ils découvrent mon secret. ce secret qui me dévore.

__

Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd

Mais je sais que tout le monde m'admire. Mais il n'admire que cette cicatrice ornant mon front. S'ils savaient ce que je ressens. Mais personne ne veut savoir, ils ne m'écoutent pas. 

__

Qu'on vienne à mon secours

Je me noie dans la profondeur de mes sentiments pour cet être noir. Celui qui me hait depuis tant d'années. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Je ne supporte plus de le voir. je ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer. Je ne me supporte plus.

__

J'ai construit des barrières la vie suit son cours

Retranché derrière cette apparence jovial mais coléreuse, je survit. J'attend juste le bon moment. Le moment pour moi de m'en aller.

__

Je n'attends plus le jour, j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours

J'attend la nuit. La nuit ou je me réfugie pour enfin rêver de lui.

De nos corps entremêlés et de nos bouches enfin unis. 

Je n'ai qu'un dieu, Lui.

****

Plongée dans ces pensés, Harry erre dans des couloirs perdus. Draco le guettait et lorsqu'enfin il l'aperçoit, il fond sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Surpris tout deux par l'intensité de ce baiser, et surtout par le fait que chacun est répondu à l'autres, ils en oublient où ils sont et continue leur exploration mutuelle. Le temps passe, ils ont glissé au sol et se sont aimés. Le jour se lève et leur amour est là. Gênants pour les autres, car un attroupement s'est formés autour de leurs deux corps. Atterrissants de leurs nuages, ils réalisent enfin la situation. Harry s'empare de la main de Draco et ils se lèvent. Leurs robes retombent contre leur corps fiévreux. Ils sortent en courant, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite.

__

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble c'est parfait

Ils savent ou ils vont. ils en on parler durant la nuit.

__

Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble c'est parfait

C'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouver.

__

Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble

Enfin être ensemble, sans le regard des autres

__

Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble

Ils les entendent derrière eux, mais transportés par leur amour, ils courent plus vite.

__

Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre

Puis soudain ils n'entendent plus.

__

Finir en sang, ne plus attendre

Enfin ils sont ensemble pour l'éternité. Ils n'ont pas pu attendre.

**__**

Le texte en italique est une chanson de KYO - Pardonné.

{ N/C : Pour une première song & death fic, Venusa s'est super bien débrouillée à mon avis... Elle mérite tout plein de Reviews, soyez généreux ^_____^ }


	2. Mon ange gardien

Bonjour bonjour ^^ un nouveau OS … Plus long celui là ^^

Alors je dirai juste que les perso sont pas à moi (dommage) mais à JKR et que les chansons non plus. 

RAR en bas de page. Kissouilles et bonne lecture. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier. Ma bêta-lectrice a versée quelques larmes et il lui en faut beaucoup d'habitudes. Prévoyez les Kleenex ;)

__

~C'est ma faute~ 

Kyo

__

Il est bien tard je comprends 

Enfin je peux te voir. Je n'en pouvais plus de t'apercevoir. 

__

La terre a déjà fait deux tours 

Emmitouflé dans la nuit noire, je m'approche.

__

Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps 

J'ai tellement attendu, tapis dans l'ombre de tes pas.

__

Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour 

Et enfin ce moment est là.

__

Plus on attend plus c'est dur 

J'ai tellement souffert de ne pas te voir durant tout ce temps.

__

D'avouer qu'on a tous les torts 

Te révéler les circonstances de mon sort.

__

Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sur 

A quoi bon ressasser le passé

__

Que cela nous serve encore 

A part te faire souffrir

__

Si j'abuse de ton temps 

Je sais que c'est inutile de revenir en arrière

__

Je m'excuse j'veux dire seulement 

Mais je souffre trop pour tout garder pour moi.

__

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute 

Tout est de ma faute.

__

Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre 

Notre séparation 

__

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute 

C'est à cause de moi

__

Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre 

Si je ne suis plus près de toi.

__

Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore 

Je ne veux pas de ton pardon.

__

Ni même que tu m'écoutes 

Pas même de ton attention

__

Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors 

Je veux que cessent tes cauchemars

__

Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute 

Tes peurs et tes frayeurs

__

Je dois partir maintenant 

Je veux emmener tous tes doutes avec moi.

__

Et laisser tourner la terre 

Et qu'enfin tu puisses reprendre ta vie

__

Et laisser la poussière du temps 

Je veux qu'enfin tu comprennes que je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes.

__

Recouvrir notre histoire entière 

Notre histoire est finie pour toujours. 

__

Mais j'abuse de ton temps 

Il est temps à présent

__

J'n'ai plus d'excuse je pars maintenant 

Je pars pour ne plus jamais revenir

__

Je sais j'abuse de ton temps 

Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te vois

__

J'n'ai plus d'excuse j'veux dire seulement ¼ 

Je t'aime Harry. Vis ta vie sans moi à présent. Mais saches que je te laisse la marque de mon amour et de ma protection. Il t'expliquera¼ 

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un se tenait près de moi.

Je vais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans la glace. Mon regard si froid depuis qu'il est parti. 

Je me sens plus léger à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Soudain je remarque un drôle de truc. Je prend de l'eau et essaye d'enlever la tache. Mais ça ne part pas. J'ai une mèche de cheveux blonds.

« Des plaisantins ! Je clarifierais ça demain »

Je me recouche et me rendors, en 5 minutes.

Le matin, je me réveille, frais.

J'ai passé ma première nuit sans cauchemar.

Je suis enfin plus reposé.

Je descends rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Lorsqu'ils me voient Hermione réagit immédiatement à ma mèche.

Je lui raconte ma nuit et elle se volatilise en maugréant qu'elle revient dès qu'elle a trouvé.

Étrangement, je me sens léger. Je ne devrais pas, mais je me sens enfin bien depuis tout ce temps.

On descend dans la grande salle. Hermione arrive en courant et m'attrape. Direction Dumbledore me dit-elle alors. 

Je la suis.

Elle connaît le mot de passe.

On monte les escaliers et, sans frapper, on entre dans le bureau.

Il est assis et me regarde étrangement.

Il me fait asseoir et me demande si j'ai bien dormi.

« Oui, très bien. Cela faisait longtemps d'ailleurs »

Il se lève et vient près de moi.

Et il touche ma mèche blonde.

« Ce doit être des plaisantins, j'irai voir madame Pomfresh »

Il me répond que ce serait inutile.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et là il me raconte une histoire incroyable.

Il me dit que j'ai eu la visite d'un ange. Un ange aimant. Qui a laissé sa marque. Et qu'il ne faut pas que je coupe cette mèche de cheveux, jamais. Il me dit qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une personne pour qui j'aurai eu des sentiments très fort, et réciproquement.

Il ne me vient qu'un nom. 

Je ne peux le prononcer.

Avant je ressentais une intense peine en y pensant. A présent, juste un pincement au cœur. J'écoute Dumbledore et réfléchit. Et si il disait vrai ?

Mon ange gardien. 

Dumbledore me dit de retourner me reposer. Il aimerait que je me concentre et que j'essaye de revivre ma nuit.

J'exécute. Je veux comprendre.

Dans mon lit, étendu. Je ferme les yeux.

J'essaye de revivre la nuit venant de passer.

Et je sombre dans le sommeil. 

__

Do angels fly higher in the dark?

(Les anges volent-ils plus haut dans l'obscurité ?)

Dray et moi dans ce couloir sombre ¼ 

__

Black is my mind when a new day has come 

(Noir est mon esprit quand un nouveau jour est arrivé) 

Je suis effondré, j'ai perdu toute trace de joie¼ 

__

Black are the tears when I cry

(Noires sont les larmes quand je pleure) 

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, la haine est en moi¼ 

__

Come here and take my hand, 

(Viens ici et prend ma main) 

join this miser

(Joins cette détresse)

Soudain il me prend la main et la serre si fort. 

The fallen angel will set us free

(L'ange déchu va nous libérer)

D'un regard je comprends ce qu'il s'apprête à faire

__

Do angels fly higher in the dark?

(Les anges volent-ils plus haut dans le noir ?)

Je ne peux le retenir.

__

Do they crash down and fall apart?

(S'écrasent-ils pour se désintégrer ?)

De toutes part des éclairs verts surgissent.

__

Let's cut the wings away

(Coupons les ailes)

Il fait barrière de son corps

__

and the angel has fallen again

(et l'ange est encore tombé)

Et retombe, sans vie

__

Together in eternal flames

(Ensemble dans des flammes éternelles)

J'aurais aimé mourir avec lui, pour que l'on soit ensemble

__

Where the cold razor cares

(Où le froid rasoir veille)

Une chape de froid s'abat sur moi

__

I do not care if you want to hurt me 

(Ca m'est égal si tu veux me blesser)

Je regarde Voldemort, indifférent

__

Torture is ecstasy to me

(La torture est pour moi de l'ecstasy)

Lui crie de me tuer, que je suis à sa merci

__

You cut my wounds so deep, even deeper than yours

(Tu as tailler mes blessures si profondément, encore plus profondément que les tiennes)

Mais il rit, de ce rire faisant si froid dans le dos. Et d'un geste de la main me plaque contre le mur.

__

Like the fallen angel without remorse

(Comme l'ange déchu sans remords)

Je le regarde fixement.

__

Let's cut the wings away 

(Coupons les ailes)

Il va me tuer.

__

and the angel has fallen again 

(et l'ange est encore tombé)

Mais mon aimé s'est relevé et c'est jeté sur lui.

__

Together in eternal flames 

(Ensemble dans des flammes éternelles)

L'emportant avec lui 

Where the cold razor cares

(Où le froid rasoir veille)

Dans les enfers de la mort

Ref : For My Pain - My Wound is Deeper than Yours ( Album : fallen )

Un cri, le mien. Des larmes, les miennes. J'ai encore revu cette scène.

Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me sortir ces images de la tête. 

Le sommeil revient. Il me happe. Et je revois le doux visage de mon aimé. Penché sur moi.

Il a une aura blanche autour de lui. Il me touche le visage et murmure des mots que je ne comprends pas. Ce sont des mots juste pour moi. Il touche mes cheveux et la mèche apparaît. 

Et je vois une ombre noir sortir de mon être et disparaître avec lui.

Et la plus rien. Un sommeil léger, bienfaisant.

Un murmure à mon oreille. Hermione.

Elle s'inquiétait. Je me redresse et lui sourit.

« Ça va »

Elle répond à mon sourire et me demande si je veux retourner voir Dumbledore.

« Oui, je pense »

Elle me prend la main, la serre dans la sienne. Elle me dit de me rafraîchir, qu'elle m'attend dans la salle commune. Comme un automate, je fais ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Et nous revoilà dans le bureau. 

Assis dans le fauteuil, je raconte mes rêves.

Dumbledore me regarde, grave.

Il me demande si j'ai songé à mettre fin à mes jours.

« Oui »

Il s'en doutait. Puis le silence. Il pèse ces mots. Réfléchis à ce qu'il va dire.

Il me dit que j'ai raison. Que c'est bien Draco. Mon ange gardien. Que notre amour a été tellement fort qu'il veille sur moi même à travers la mort. Comme l'a fait ma mère. 

Et que je découvrirai ce qu'il me dit à travers mes rêves. Que cela viendra quand je serai prêt. 

Je l'ai regardé. Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant.

« Il faut que je soit patient alors ? »

Je savais sa réponse. Je serai patient. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais le fait de savoir qu'il veille sur moi m'apaise. Machinalement, je touche ma mèche. C'est sa marque. La preuve de son amour.

Mon cœur est plus léger. Un jour je saurai ce que mon ange à murmurer.

---

Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve.

J'ai rêvé de mon ange.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il fallait que je vive.

Alors je vis, et à travers moi je le fais vivre.

Car c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.

Grâce à mon ange blond qui s'est sacrifié.

Il sera toujours présent en moi. 

Mon sauveur.

__

Telle est ma prière (Kyo)

Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher 

Ma mémoire restera ton tombeau

Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre 

Nos meilleurs moments seront à jamais en moi

Ce qui me désole et que je désespère 

Avec le temps, ils s'estomperont peut-être

Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien a faire 

Mais je sais que survivra toujours une part de toi en moi

Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant 

Tu étais mon âme sœur

Mais voilà que tu n'es plus et plus rien n'est important 

A présent tu es mon ange gardien

Si seulement j'avais su 

Cette douleur s'est apaisée

Que tu me manquerais autant 

Celle causée par le vide de ton absence

Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant 

Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal 

Je sais qu'avec le temps, les blessures guérissent

Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile 

Je sais que maintenant tu veilles sur moi des cieux

Mon ange, ma lumière 

Tu guideras mes pas

Mon intime repère 

Auras toujours un œil sur moi

Mon ange, ma lumière 

Toi mon ange gardien

Qui chaque jour m'éclaire 

Tu as déposé ton empreinte sur moi

Telle est ma prière 

Je suivrai le bon chemin grâce à toi.

Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds mais 

Tu n'étais pas un homme aimé par tous

Mais je verserai pour toi 

Moi seul te connaissais vraiment 

Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier 

Et toutes mes larmes ne suffiront pas à te pleurer

Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier 

Chaque jour pour toi, j'aurai une pensée

Que tu n'es plus 

Car même mort je t'aime encore.

Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal 

Tu as pris mes doutes, mes angoisses et mes peurs. Mais j'ai toujours mal.

Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile 

Tu es devenu mon ange gardien, mon étoile.

¤FIN¤

RAR : 

Paradise 1 : Mice ma correctrice, bêta-lectrice ^^ et merci pour ton aide et ton soutien.

Meya : Merci. J'espère que celle ci a été à la hauteur de l'autre.

Ptite Elfe : Vœux exaucée mais est-ce que tu as aimé ? TK moi j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Undomiel Nimalde : A ma sista, alors t'en penses quoi de ce nvo bb ?

Tu comprends le besoin de mouchoir de para kan elle l'a lut ?

Louloute : *rouge* ben merci. J'espère que je ne les ai pas massacré sur celle là.

Lacarpette : En effet, je pense en faire d'autres. Tu en as la preuve lol. 

Celinette : Linnie linnie linnie … tu m'as fait devenir rouge pivoine.

Merci pour cette review. J'espère que celle ci t'as plus aussi. Kiss.

Sk8_girl : merci d'avoir lu alors. Celui là est plus grand, l'as tu apprécié ?

Kiss à tous les lecteurs anonyme. Reviewé ça fé super plaisir et donne envie de vous faire plaisir en retour^^

A bientôt pour la prochaine.


	3. L'assaut des regards

Kikoo, me revoila avec une song fic écrite hier aprem. Apres avoir bosser la suite de "le masque tombe" j'avais besoin de me changez les idées alors j'ai pondu ceci en faisant une overdose de Kyo :roll:  
Bien entendu les persos ne sont pas à moi etc etc, vous connaissez la chanson quoi lol Bonne lecture et reviews please

**

* * *

**

**L'assaut des regards**

_Capturer l'horizon où tout semble Désert_

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête et fasse marche arrière.  
J'aimerais te retrouver, toi, mon ange blond.

_Il faut savoir se taire pour en tirer le son_

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi avant d'agir ?  
Pourquoi ai-je jeté ce sort ?

_Je ne saurais vous dire si la lumière est là_

Depuis, je vis dans les ténèbres.  
Je revis cette scène sans cesse.

_Allez savoir pourquoi_

Même moi je ne sais pourquoi.  
Peut être parce que sans toi, je ne suis plus moi  
Parce que depuis, je me sens vide.

¤¤

_Si loin de ma chair_

Démembré de mon amour pour toi  
Esseulé de cet amour naissant

_De nos repères_

De tout ce qu'on avait construit ensemble,  
Il ne reste rien.  
Tel un château de carte, ton départ a sonné la fin.

_Aussi grand qu'on espère_

Je reste, tel une coquille vide  
Mon cœur décapité lorsque tu es tombé.

_De guerre en guerre_

Depuis, je ne cesse de combattre, en vain.  
Car chaque fois, je m'étale de chagrin.

¤¤

_Tous ces écrans de fond à l'assaut des regards_

Camouflé derrière le rempart des illusions que je donne,  
Personne ne semble remarquer ma douleur

_On a peine à y croire mais c'est ça la raison_

Personne n'en parle mais tout le monde s'en doute.  
Mon homosexualité est tabou, celle de mon dragon aussi.  
Seul je dois supporter ma peine.

_Aux rivières de Passion qui traversent nos terres_

Cette idylle que j'ai vécue avec lui,  
Est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

_J'irai creuser le fond jusque dans la lumière_

Je ne trouverai le repos,  
Qu'en le retrouvant la haut !

¤¤

_Si loin de ma chair_

Fais-moi une place près de toi,  
Car je ne vis plus sans ta présence à mes cotés

_De nos repères_

De cette falaise où nous nous retrouvions  
Ce soir, je vais sauter.

_Aussi grands qu'on espère_

D'un saut qui j'espère, va me libérer  
De l'étau de mes colères

_De guerre en guerre_

Pour pouvoir ainsi reposer,  
Avec mon aimé.

¤¤

_Si loin de ma chair_

J'arrive pour enfin te retrouver

_De nos repères_

Je te rejoins en ce lieu dont nous parlions

_Aussi grands qu'on espère_

Regagner ma lumière

_De guerre en guerre_

Te retrouver.

**bruit de la mer

* * *

**

_Texte en italique "l'assaut des regards" © Kyo._


End file.
